A Visit with the Vampire King
by Raven Lancaster
Summary: Raven spends a little time with Hades, Lord of the Dead and King of the Vampires. This is an excerpt from a story I'm working on with my OC Raven and the gods of Asgard and ancient Greece...some of them anyway. Just a wee bit of background: Raven is a human with tremendous magical ability. She learns she carries the soul of the Goddess Sigyn who is Loki's wife.


Once Hades and I settled into bed together, he snuggled up close to my back and held me tight. He kissed my temple and said "Go to sleep now baby."

That was all it took for me to drift off into a deep sleep. I have no idea how long I was asleep before I heard his deep, silky voice whisper to me through the thick fog of my slumber, "Roll over dearest and hold on tight."

I did as he commanded and soon found myself in a different room entirely. The bed was enormous and solid black. The sheets on the bed were also black. The only light in the room was next to the bed and it let off the dim glow of flame. I couldn't be sure if it was an oil lamp or a candle burning inside of a lantern. "Where are we?" I asked as I sat up and strained my eyes to try to see more of the room.

He sat up and replied, "This is my bedchamber. I'll have to give you the grand tour another time. Are you hungry dearest?"

I turned back to him and replied, "Always!"

He laughed at my enthusiasm and moved slightly to pick up a small silvery dagger on the dark table next to the bed. The dim light glinted off the metal as he lifted it and brought the blade to the side of his neck. Using his other hand to find the perfect spot, I heard him moan softly as he cut deeply into his own flesh. "There you are dearest. It's a vein so don't waste time."

I lunged for his neck and began to suck hungrily at it. He laughed joyously at my reaction. He pulled me onto his lap and I could feel his hands stroking down my back, from my neck to my butt over my t-shirt. For once, I didn't come through nude; I was wearing my pajama t-shirt and shorts. I couldn't even begin to describe what exactly his blood tasted like: it was a bit tangy with a charge running through it. It was almost like a gentle electric current that was pleasant instead of painful. As it trickled down my throat with every swallow, it made me feel amazing. It was as if everything that was wrong with me or could ever be wrong with me would be cured by drinking his blood. It was like the most powerful drug I'd ever known and I couldn't get enough of it. I was addicted to him.

After a few moments passed I heard him say, "Oh you are a hungry little girl tonight."

He moaned a couple of times and then I heard him say, "Ah, there you are little brother. I was wondering where you were hiding."

I could only assume that Loki was observing the scene before him. I didn't stop sucking on Hades's neck to confirm it. I soon heard Loki say, in a rather disgusted tone of voice, "What in the hell have you done to my wife?"

Hades laughed and replied, "I've given her something she desperately needed." I then tried to pull away from him, but he reprimanded me gently, "Oh no dearest, I know you haven't had your fill; don't quit until you're satiated. Little brother can deal with it."

I resumed vigorously sucking on his neck. Another couple of minutes passed before I heard Loki inquire, "Have you turned her into a fucking vampire?"

Hades laughed heartily and replied, "No little brother, I have not. I can assure you she will never crave any blood that isn't godly. You should try feeding her sometime, you might enjoy it. It's satisfying and erotic at the same time."

"What in the hell do you mean by that?"

"It's sort of like when a mother nurses her baby: it's personally gratifying to know that your body is capable of giving your child something that nourishes their body. However, instead of providing her with life sustaining sustenance, I'm providing her with something that will hopefully restore her mortal body and ease her suffering. It's just erotic to have a beautiful woman that you love sucking on your neck in such a lusty manner."

I'd finally had as much as I could stand at one time so I slowly moved back from his neck and watched as the skin sealed itself. I felt strange; I could feel my head spinning and my vision was fuzzy, but I didn't care. I smiled dreamily at the handsome man before me. He smiled back and leaned over to lick the blood off my chin and lips before he kissed me passionately.

When he withdrew from me he questioned, "Do you feel better now my dearest one?"

I giggled drunkenly and replied, "I don't feel a damned thing."

He laughed. "Good. Then it worked."

I then felt him turn me around so I was staring at Loki, but slumped against his chest. "My gods Hades! She's stoned out of her mind!"

"Yeah that's a side effect that mortals seem to suffer with. It will subside in a little while."

Loki groaned and moved away to sit down in a chair I could barely make out in the darkness. Hades laughed and said, "Oh that's right, you feel everything she does. I completely forgot about that! That's all right though little brother; you needed to chill out a bit."

There was near silence in the room. I could hear nothing but the beat of my own heart and the soft cat-like purring sound Hades was making. At last Loki said, "So what the fuck was your problem tonight Hades?"

"My problem? I thought I made it pretty clear. I feel you've been quite neglectful of your beautiful wife lately. The poor woman is not completely over her illness but instead of being at her side when she needs you, you're off 'helping' your precious followers. What about your precious wife? Or is she not that precious to you after all?"

Loki flew into a rage at the allegation. "OF COURSE SHE'S PRECIOUS TO ME! SHE MEANS EVERYTHING IN ALL OF THE REALMS TO ME!"

Hades was completely unaffected by Loki's rage. He calmly replied, "Then prove it by taking care of her when she needs you."

I interjected, "To be fair, he did spend almost an entire day with me when I was feeling at my worst."

Hades rolled his eyes. "One entire day. You've had this infection for almost a full month. You said yourself this is the third round of antibiotics you've taken. The last time you went to the doctor for this, Poseidon went with you and the time before that I accompanied you. Both of us had too because Loki was too busy to be bothered. Every time I turn around lately I'm being asked to do something for you or being asked if I can find my brother so he can accompany you on a short trip. After witnessing the way that mortals drive around your town, I can understand Loki's concern. I also understand that you've been in a couple of car accidents and had several near misses so he's very protective of you. The point remains though that you are his beloved and should be his number one priority. Instead he's been dumping you off on family."

"She is my number one priority and I think I've proven that by what I have been through for her in the last few months alone," Loki retorted angrily.

They both continued to argue on about the situation as I slid down into Hades's lap and faded in and out of sleep. I lost all concept of time as I drifted along on my high and the boys continued to argue. There finally came a time where I felt strong arms lift me up out of my comfortable position. I reflexively reached out my arms to encircle whoever was now holding me. I opened my groggy eyes to see Loki's tear streaked cheeks and watery blue eyes gazing at me with the familiar expression of pure love he often wore as he looked upon me. "Oh hi, handsome," I said in a soft, dreamy voice.

"Hello there beautiful lady," he softly replied; "How do you feel?"

"Glorious now that I'm in your arms," I replied.

He pulled me close in a hug and sat down on the bed with me. I felt a hand caress my back lovingly and a deep voice say, "Take her home Loki. Lie in bed and hold her tight. Talk to her from your heart and tell her how you feel, not what you think. She once spoke those very words to me. She kept Persephone and I together by teaching me to speak from my heart and show my feelings to my wife. I do not want to see you and her reach that point that we fell victim to. Just cuddle, talk and love; but no making love tonight. You don't have to make love every single time you're together Loki."

Loki laughed and replied, "We make love as often as we do because it's what she wants. The majority of the time she initiates it. I've said many times that I'm perfectly content to cuddle, kiss and talk until we fall asleep in each other's arms. She is the one whose lust is insatiable."

Hades laughed and said, "Yes her carnal desires do run deep. But seriously Loki, take her home and love her. She needs you and you need her."

I could feel him nod his head. I sat back and stared into his beautiful blue eyes and said sleepily, "I've loved you for a thousand years..."

"And I'll love you for a thousand more," he finished.

I smiled and we kissed each other's lips tenderly. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight as I felt him rise and begin to walk. I closed my eyes and nestled my head into the crook of his neck. The next thing I knew, he was placing me gently into his bed. The merlot silk sheets were on the bed now. It matched a few of the throw pillows next to my head. As Loki walked around the bed, I watched him slowly strip off his black silk shirt and toss it aside. He paused at the side of the bed to remove his tight black leather pants. Once he had stepped out of them, he crawled onto the bed and moved close to lie next to me. Oh sure, he could have stripped himself magically as Hades was so fond of doing, but Loki knew how much I adored watching him slowly remove his clothing the old fashioned way. It never ceased to arouse me, no matter how often I watched him do it. Before he settled in to get comfortable, he carefully removed my pajama top and shorts, leaving my panties on since my period had not ended yet. He then turned to lie down on his back and I moved to lay my head on his chest. He pulled the top sheet and blanket up over us. At his silent command the lamps and candles in the room all went out simultaneously and we lay there gazing up at the night sky through his new skylight. His hand lazily stroked my right arm and I occasionally felt his lips brush my head as he kissed me gently. As last he asked how I was feeling.

"Not nearly as stoned," I replied with a slight laugh.

"I could tell as much since I'm not feeling it now. Other than that, how are you? Is your headache gone or does it still linger?"

"No Poseidon took care of my headache, though my neck still hurts a bit."

"At least you aren't suffering that blinding pain you had earlier. You're headaches are becoming worrisome to me. They seem to be getting more frequent and more severe. Promise me if the ear pain returns, you'll go back to the specialist who did your sinus surgery, instead of your regular doctor?"

"Yes, of course I will."

"Good. I hope the problem doesn't return this time. I hate having my beloved one ill. It breaks my heart."

I turned to look up at him, "Does it really?"

"Yes darling, of course it does. You are my heart and you always have been no matter what body you're in. I feel so helpless, because I can only assist a tiny bit. My magic is practically useless to help you feel better. Poseidon is far superior in healing you."

I sighed. "He's the ocean Loki and I'm a water baby. Neither one of us can help that fact. It's just the way I was born."

"I know it is darling. It's just frustrating to me, but now that I know what an enormous help he is to you, I won't stand in the way of you two being together. I understand that you two need each other in a way that is different from the way you and I need each other. I understand your relationship better now and that's it completely different from what you and I have together."

I stared at him silently for a moment then said, "Loki, you're the air I breathe and I can't live without you."

"Nor I you my beloved," he replied then moved to kiss my lips.

There was much more kissing, fondling and conversation that followed. He told me so much of what was in his heart and I told him what was in mine. Our connection to each other became even deeper and our love more vast, if that was even possible. In the end, we curled up together and drifted off to sleep, feeling much more secure and content in our love for each other.


End file.
